Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication control technique, particularly, to a real-time alarm system for field safety management and a driving method thereof, which monitors in real-time a body temperature displacement value, a heartbeat displacement value or a slope displacement value transmitted from an RF communication module existing inside or outside a workplace and creates a warning signal to make a warning sound or to make an LED emit light if the body temperature displacement value, the heartbeat displacement value or the slope displacement value is larger than a reference body temperature displacement value, a reference heartbeat displacement value or a reference slope displacement value.
Background of the Related Art
Generally, since a plurality of workers is dispatched in various fields and performs work in a construction site and safety accidents also occur quite frequently, safety management for the workers is very important. However, since only a very small number of managers are operated to manage a lot of workers, there is a limit for a manager to correctly grasp all the working situations occurring in the construction site and prevent the safety accidents in advance.
Particularly, since the rate of generating a safety accident or a risk thereof is increased furthermore in a large construction site where a lot of heavy equipment or the like is used, a system capable of efficiently managing safety is needed furthermore.
A conventional safety management apparatus which expresses a dangerous situation through an alarm, a warning light, SMS or the like when a risk factor is occurred by a structure installed in a construction site has a problem in that a worker working inside the equipment cannot hear the alarm and workers outside the equipment cannot hear the alarm sound since the noise in the construction site is too loud.
In addition, the conventional safety management apparatus has a problem in that workers in the construction site cannot pay attention to the warning light since they are doing a work needed in the construction site.
In addition, the conventional safety management apparatus is confronted with a realistic barrier in that there are a lot of difficulties in coping with an unexpected accident caused by operational problems of the current system which takes several tens of minutes in maximum to deliver safety state information to the workers in the construction site.
In addition, the conventional safety management system has an unreasonable point of requiring a lot of manpower and equipment and consuming excessive cost in constructing a system for preventing a safety accident.